1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to drilling chuck devices and in particular to a safety clutch and transmitter and receiver combination so as to indicate and/or stop the tool when it is dull or broken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,017 which was issued on Mar. 27, 1973 discloses a chuck unit with a safety clutch which under overload conditions causes the clutch to be energized shortening the tool support and providing protection for the tool and workpiece.